Magie interdite
by glygly
Summary: Astérix :: Créer la vie c'est quelque chose que seules les femmes savent faire, les guerriers et les artisans l'ignorent. À la demande de deux guerriers du village pourtant, le druide va braver l'impossible. Et les conséquences...
1. Comment tout commença

Vous pouvez d'ores et déjà commencer à pleurer sur votre enfance et à préparer la Javel-à-cerveau.

**Titre : **Magie interdite  
><strong>Base : <strong>Astérix  
><strong>PersonnagesCouple : **Astérix & Obélix, Panoramix  
><strong>Genre : <strong>drame  
><strong>Gradation : <strong>PG-13 / T  
><strong>Disclaimer : <strong>propriété d'Uderzo et Goscinny, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.

**Notes : **concernant Astérix/Obélix, ici ils sont en relation établie mais aussi loin que ça me concerne, ça reste platonique ;  
>et ceci est la catharsis d'un rêve que j'ai fait il y a quelques années - la seule chose que j'ai trouvée pour me le sortir de la rêve c'était de le mettre par écrit ;<br>la première partie a failli être postée en décembre 2008 sur 31 jours pour le thème « nectar des dieux » et la contrainte accessoire "nativité" mais par pitié pour la communauté ce fut ajourné... jusqu'à maintenant !  
><strong>Avertissement : <strong>m-preg déconstruit  
><strong>Nombre de mots : <strong>4000 (découpés en trois chapitres de taille légèrement inégale plus un épilogue bref)

oOo

Créer la vie... Ça, c'est quelque chose que seules les femmes et les druides de haut niveau savent. Les guerriers et les artisans l'ignorent.

Depuis plusieurs années déjà, toute la Gaule est occupée, à l'exception d'un petit village d'Armorique qui résiste encore et toujours à l'envahisseur. Au cours de ces dernières années, ses habitants ont vu arriver à leur porte bien des bouleversements et bien des aventures, mais à la faveur des dieux, aucun n'a jamais modifié durablement leurs vies.

Le plus grand changement que connaîtront Astérix et Obélix viendra finalement de leurs chères vieilles mères.

« ...Leur obsession à nous marier ! peste Astérix.  
>- Il faudrait dire à nos mamans respectives qu'on n'a pas besoin de femmes, qu'on se suffit à nous deux... surtout qu'on a Idéfix, renchérit Obélix, assez ennuyé par le problème pour ne pas loucher sur la marmite de potion magique.<br>- Il faudra plus que votre parole pour les convaincre, malheureusement. »

Astérix fixe Panoramix, légèrement choqué ; s'il vient se plaindre au druide, c'est pour être conseillé et réconforté, pas enfoncé dans ses problèmes ! Mais son mentor soupire encore et explique,

« Ah, mon cher Astérix. Ça n'est pas juste le mariage, qui les obsèdent. Quelle que soit la demoiselle, une fois épousée, elles trouveront toujours à redire sur elle ensuite. Non, ce qu'elles veulent, c'est l'assurance des petits-enfants.  
>- Mais... »<p>

Astérix manque de protester contre le ridicule de l'idée. Lui, ou Obélix, élever des enfants ?

Mais s'il y pense un peu plus sérieusement... et pourquoi pas après tout ? L'idée de faire sa vie avec une femme, très peu pour lui. Quand on voit ce que ça donne pour Abraracourcix ou même Ordralphabétix ou Agecanonix selon les jours... Non, non, ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout.  
>Même si on l'assure que ça n'est pas catastrophique pour tout le monde, bien au contraire : qu'il pense un peu à ses propres parents, ou à la petite Falbala et son Tragicomix par exemple ? Non, ça ne suffit pas pour autant. Surtout quand il se rappelle que c'est Tragicomix qui a épousé Falbala et pas Obélix ou lui-même. Bref. Ce bonheur-là ne serait pas le sien.<br>Mais élever un petit bout de gaulois ? Lui et Obélix ne s'en étaient pas trop mal tirés, la fois où Cléopâtre leur avait fait confier son petit garçon. Donc pourquoi pas ?  
>Pourquoi pas, parce que ça grandit vite, les enfants, et que s'il se rappelle aussi le jeune Pepe Soupalognon y Crouton et son horrible caractère, maintenant...<br>Ah oui. Mais ce petit bonhomme était fils de chef et _mal_ élevé en tant que tel depuis tout jeune. Avec d'autres parents pour faire son éducation, qui sait ce que ça donnerait ?  
>Il a un autre exemple sous la main : même avec ce gros et adorable irresponsable d'Obélix, Idéfix ne s'en sort pas mal ! Et Idéfix est aussi intelligent qu'un petit Gaulois.<p>

Un regard échangé avec Obélix le convainc que tous les deux pensent sensiblement la même chose. Quoique... non, Obélix ne doit même pas avoir les hésitations d'Astérix, lui. Il ferait un très bon papa, c'est certain.

Voilà. S'ils avaient un enfant à eux, bien sûr qu'ils pourraient l'élever. Mais comment deux Gaulois célibataires auraient-il un enfant ?

« Les bébés, ça ne pousse pas au pied des arbres, regrette Astérix.  
>- Ben non, ce sont les cigognes qui les apportent. »<p>

Si seulement c'était aussi facile ! Astérix n'a pas le coeur de reprendre Obélix là-dessus. Et déjà Obélix est passé à la suite du problème :  
>« Comment convainc-t-on une cigogne de nous apporter un bébé ? »<p>

Aucune femme dans le village n'accepterait de leur donner son enfant. Ils ont beau ne pas très bien savoir comment elles fonctionnent, de cela au moins ils sont certains – et Astérix ne voudrait pas, d'ailleurs.  
>Quand à attendre une tragédie, une dame qui disparaisse en leur confiant son petit... ça serait horrible !<p>

« Non, pondère Panoramix en fourrageant sa barbe. Il y a bien un moyen, mais il est risqué... »  
>Astérix dresse l'oreille, vibrant d'espoir :<br>« Un moyen ? Quel moyen ? »

Rien que mentionner cette possibilité c'était déjà trop en dire. Insister pour que les deux guerriers l'oublient est impensable, pas sans explication supplémentaire. S'il avait eu l'humilité de taire ce savoir interdit ! Mais il n'était pas encore temps pour les regrets.

« La potion de vie. Aussi appelée nectar des dieux. »

Comme de bien entendu, Astérix et Obélix, avec un intérêt et un enthousiasme croissants, veulent en savoir plus, bien plus, sur le sujet :

« Il faudra aller la voler aux dieux ?  
>- Oh, non, c'est à moi de la fabriquer.<br>- Et c'est très difficile à faire ?  
>- Assez. Plus que la potion magique qui rend invincible, qui est déjà ardue à faire, mais dont j'ai l'habitude.<br>- Des ingrédients très rares à se procurer ?  
>- Aussi. Mais j'ai confiance en vous pour les récolter.<br>- Bien sûr ! On t'a déjà ramené l'étoile d'argent et l'huile de roche et quantité d'autres trucs pour d'autres personnes au village et même pour des gens d'ailleurs ! »

Prudence soit damnée, gagné par la ferveur des jeunes gens et confiant en lui-même pour préparer cette potion et les assister jusqu'au bout de l'aventure qui se profile, Panoramix approuve. Il connaît la valeur de ses amis. Mais cette fois, cela ne suffira pas :  
>« Ce qu'il faudra aussi c'est du temps. De la patience et du courage. »<br>Du courage, Astérix et Obélix en ont à revendre ; la patience, cela peut s'apprendre. Ils connaissent déjà la persévérance !

« Du temps...  
>- Pour préparer la potion déjà, et une lune entière pour qu'elle en reçoive la force. Une fois ingérée, pour que ses effets arrivent à terme, dix lunes encore. »<p>

Au final, pas loin d'une année entière. Si leurs mères étaient là pour en discuter, peut-être pourraient-elles leur dire que c'est ce qu'il faut souvent, quand tout ne marche pas du premier coup et qu'il faut plusieurs essais, lune après lune, pour obtenir la bénédiction de Bélisama.  
>Cependant Panoramix compte passer outre le jugement des femmes, pressentant qu'elles refuseraient. Cela ne doit regarder que les demandeurs et lui qui leur fournira la réponse !<p>

« Mais j'hésite, j'hésite... ça n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle nectar des dieux, cette potion magique. Elle crée la vie. »

Au lieu d'inquiéter Astérix et Obélix, cela les impressionne encore plus :

« Pourrait-elle animer un objet ?  
>- Ressusciter un mort ?<br>- Aussi, mais en tant que telle, son utilisation est strictement bannie. On ne s'en sert généralement que pour donner un enfant aux femmes sans mari.  
>- Et aux maris sans femmes, maintenant ? »<p>

Pour ce que Panoramix en sait, cela n'a encore jamais été tenté. S'ils réussissent, ne sera-t-il pas le plus grand druide de tous les temps ? ...Oh, Bélénos, voilà bien de l'orgueil que d'y penser, se morigène-t-il. Il fait cela pour le bonheur de ses petits protégés, pas pour sa gloire personnelle.  
>Ramené à de plus humbles dispositions, il tente une dernière fois de faire machine arrière ;<p>

« C'est peut-être défier les dieux que tenter cela. »

Mais bien sûr, ses craintes sont balayées comme de rien :  
>« Bah ! Je n'ai peur que d'une chose, c'est que le ciel me tombe sur la tête.<br>- Tu oublies, Astérix, que les dieux en seraient bien capables, pour punir ceux qui leur désobéissent... »

Mais voilà : la tentation est la plus forte.

oOo


	2. Premières difficultés

**oOo**

Astérix et Obélix (et Idéfix !) ont donc été chercher les ingrédients mystérieux nécessaires à la potion de vie aux quatre coins du monde, Panoramix, enfermé dans sa hutte une lune entière, y a infusé toute sa science secrète.

Huit lunes ont passé.

Trop tard sans doute, Panoramix maudit le jour où cette idée leur est venue :

« Astérix, mon ami, c'est de la folie. Arrêtons-là cette ... tu ne peux pas continuer ainsi ! »

Obélix a amené son ami à la hutte du druide, terriblement inquiet. Entre ces bras massifs habitués à manœuvrer des menhirs, le petit guerrier semblait aussi frêle qu'un enfant. Quelle ironie, quand il est lui-même censé porter un enfant !  
>« Ces derniers temps il mange à peine. Il ne fait que dormir. Il a l'air tellement malade ! »<p>

Et Panoramix, voyant sa détresse, regrette qu'il ne l'ait pas amené plus tôt.

« Tu as perdu tellement de poids.  
>- Il me semble au contraire en avoir pris beaucoup, » affirme Astérix, tapotant son ventre, un sourire creux aux lèvres.<p>

Son ventre a beaucoup enflé, c'est sûr. Mais ses membres, son visage, se sont décharnés. L'enfant qui grandit en lui le vide de son énergie.

Il reste épuisé, et morose. Depuis qu'il a bu cette potion de vie, il lui est interdit de boire la potion magique habituelle, de se battre avec les Romains, de chasser le sanglier, de se lancer dans une nouvelle quête aventureuse... il ne peut que rester chez lui, laisser Obélix s'occuper de tout, et attendre. Attendre, attendre, attendre. S'ennuyer à mourir. Ne pouvoir rien faire d'autre qu'espérer la dixième lune annonciatrice de la naissance.

Panoramix commence à douter qu'il tiendra jusque là.

« Je t'ai choisi entre vous deux pour le porter parce que je craignais que les effets de la potion qui rend invincible, permanents chez Obélix, ne soient néfastes au bébé. Mais tu n'en as pas la force ! Il tient plus de lui que de toi. »

À cette potion de vie, le druide a ajouté quelques gouttes de sang et une mèche de cheveux de chacun des futurs parents. Si par là, ces fameux effets de la potion magique y étaient passés aussi ?

« J'aurais dû savoir que c'était une mauvaise idée. On ne défie pas impunément les lois de la nature... »

Tout semblait aller si bien, au début. Astérix rayonnait et prenait les exhortations à la prudence de Panoramix avec la patience recommandée. Il trouvait mille petites tâches à accomplir en attendant le retour d'Obélix, se comportant sans le savoir de plus en plus comme une jeune mariée.

Les femmes jasaient, au village, s'imaginant mille et un scénarios – sans toutefois découvrir la vérité. Ils avaient préféré garder cela secret le plus longtemps possible.

L'inaction commençait à lui peser durement quand son ventre, doucement, montra ce qu'il cachait, provoquant l'émerveillement et les attentions renouvelées d'Obélix. Voilà la récompense à ses efforts, la preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas inutiles, la promesse qui portait leurs attentes.  
>Astérix s'engageait dans la suite de ce périple avec une confiance plus forte que jamais.<p>

...mais aussi une sérénité étrangement passive. La vie qui grandissait en lui l'emplissait de joie, mais il laissait désormais l'exubérance à Obélix et la fierté à Panoramix.

Il avait de plus en plus besoin de dormir, peinait à se déplacer derrière ce ventre rond et lourd. Bien rond et surtout beaucoup lourd pour sa petite stature, jugeait Panoramix.

« Il reste encore près de trois lunes, et même avec mes meilleurs fortifiants, je crains que tu n'en voies pas le bout. Il faut tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
>- Non ! »<p>

Tout cela pour rien ? Astérix se récrie : c'est impossible, voyons. Pas au point ils en sont !

« Si... il est bien trop tôt. Qu'adviendra-t-il du petit ? S'il faut dix lunes et qu'il n'en a que sept, bientôt huit ? »

N'étant pas une femme, Astérix n'a jamais reçu l'enseignement de ces choses-là, mais il a assez de sens commun pour se douter que ça n'est pas juste. Même Obélix peut sentir qu'autour de ce ventre les choses ne tournent pas aussi rond qu'espéré.

Confronté aux limites de sa science, Panoramix avoue à regrets,

« Quand un enfant naît d'une femme avant que le temps ne soit venu, selon son avance, s'il est assez robuste et avec des soins attentifs, il peut survivre. Cependant, personne, même parmi les plus chevronnées des matrones, ne peut prédire avec certitude l'issue d'une telle naissance. Certains semblent assez gros et pourtant ne sont pas assez forts, certains semblent perdus d'avance et s'accrochent envers et contre tout... certains vont très bien les premiers temps et sans que personne ne puissent en trouver une raison, des mauvais esprits les emportent. »

Voilà qui décourage encore plus les parents accablés ; que ne les a-t-il pas avertis de ces tristes possibilités avant de les embarquer dans cette aventure ! Ils étaient bien trop confiants dans le miracle à venir pour envisager l'échec... vraiment, il fut bien présomptueux.

« Et cela, gardez-le bien à l'esprit, c'est quand les choses se passent naturellement. Mais votre enfant à vous a été créé par la magie. »

Peut-être seule l'étincelle de vie du début était magique et le processus depuis a suivi son cours graduel et rien ne différera entre cet enfant et n'importe quel autre, et aura-t-il sa chance. Peut-être la magie le protègera-t-elle et continuera-t-il à grandir sans le moindre problème hors du corps qui l'abrite jusque là – ah, si seulement ! Et peut-être, au contraire, la magie a-t-elle absolument besoin des dix lunes, pas un jour de moins, pour accomplir son œuvre et alors s'il tente de l'extraire avant terme tout disparaîtra sans rien donner du tout de vivant, laissant un petit cadavre inachevé, ou peut-être même rien du tout qu'ils puissent rendre à la terre...

Et à sa grande honte, Panoramix doit reconnaître qu'il ne sait pas. La magie défendue qu'il a employé là le dépasse. Quelle terrible erreur a-t-il commise, comment la réparer... que faire désormais, quels mots trouver pour convaincre Astérix et Obélix de faire le bon choix... et quel _est_ le bon choix ? Panoramix lui-même ne le sait plus.

Il passe mentalement toutes les options possibles.  
>Il a appris de collègues mages d'Orient comment ouvrir un corps et refermer ensuite la blessure sans la rendre mortelle – tous les druides ne savent pas traiter correctement n'importe quelle blessure même accidentelle – s'il le faut, s'ils ne vont pas au bout de la magie mise en route, c'est de force qu'il achèvera les choses.<p>

Astérix épuisé ne se réveille plus. Obélix dépassé par le tour qu'ont pris les événements désespère. Panoramix culpabilise de les avoir entraînés là-dedans tous autant qu'ils sont ; Astérix trop faible physiquement et Obélix mentalement pour supporter l'épreuve.  
>Trop tard et trop tôt à la fois, il décide de tricher avec les potions qu'il administre à son patient. Qui pourra bien s'en rendre compte ? Personne ne sait ce qu'elles contiennent, ce qu'il fait ; personne ne viendra discuter. Pour se conformer au souhait d'Astérix Il faudrait encore une bonne lune et demie, mais dès la prochaine il agira. Astérix n'est plus capable de s'y opposer, désormais, et Panoramix estime qu'Obélix non plus n'a pas son mot à dire dans l'histoire.<p>

Quand la lune donc s'arrondit dans le ciel, Panoramix se décide à agir. Seul avec sa conscience, il intervertit les drogues qu'il administre à Astérix, s'assure de la profondeur de son inconscience et tire de son corps, de force, un petit d'humain minuscule mais bien vivant. Le miracle s'est accompli...

Et Astérix survit et rapidement, commence à se rétablir. La promesse de bientôt pouvoir tenir son fils dans ses bras l'y aide. Comme transfiguré, il revit. Obélix émerveillé ressemble de nouveau à lui-même. Leur fils, tout petit mais plein de promesses s'élance dans la vie.  
>Tout va s'arranger de façon inespérée !<p>

**oOo**


	3. Déconvenues

**oOo**

La naissance elle-même n'est pas tout. Astérix se rétablit et son fils est né en vie, mais… malgré les soins que le bon druide lui prodigue avec une conviction maintenant redoublée, le petit lui-même s'étiole. Entouré par tant d'amour et d'attention par ses pères et par le vieux soigneur, il alterne des périodes où tout sourit, où ils suivent de près ses progrès, et d'autres où il s'affaiblit

Il passe le cap de deux, puis trois lunes, et peut-être sera-t-il bientôt tiré d'affaire. Mais impossible de prévoir vraiment…

Les médisances vont bon train parmi les femmes du village, les lamentations des mères sur ce gâchis. Elles prétendent pouvoir prévoir ce qui arrive et arrivera :  
>Ça ne serait pas arrivé s'ils avaient pris femme au lieu de se vouloir se débrouiller entre eux ! racontent-elles : tout le monde sait que les hommes ne savent pas s'y prendre… Fatalistes, elles le donnent comme déjà perdu.<p>

Oui, tout le monde sait que le druide a obtenu des dieux un miracle : un enfant vivant pour les deux guerriers les plus aimés du village. Mais même si on ne met pas les habitants au courant des détails, ils ne sont ni aveugles ni idiots. Ils savent bien que les choses ne sont pas aussi formidables que souhaitées.

L'enfant fait maladie sur maladie. Il n'a pour ainsi dire pas quitté la hutte de Panoramix qui veut pouvoir le surveiller de près et n'ose le confier définitivement à ses parents. Sans cesse, à la moindre alerte, il le fait revenir pour veiller sur lui, là où il a toutes ses potions sous la main, au cas où.  
>Passera-t-il son premier hiver ? rien n'est moins sûr.<p>

Rien de ce qui l'entoure n'est sûr, d'ailleurs. Le bébé est plus l'enfant de Panoramix que celui d'Obélix, à ce titre. Astérix à son tour culpabilise, de n'avoir pas réussi à le mettre au monde en bonne santé. Il ne sait plus pourquoi il a tant insisté, si c'est pour un tel résultat !  
>Ça n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient.<br>S'il ne guérit jamais, s'il grandit mal, s'il reste faible… leur fils ne sera jamais un guerrier fier comme ses papas, et voilà les pères déçus, brisés par l'épreuve, qui s'en distancent, découragés.

_Faudra-t-il alors le laisser mourir ?_ provoque Panoramix, à bout de nerfs. Depuis le temps qu'il se bat pour le maintenir en vie et en bonne santé, lui-même se met à douter du bien-fondé de ce combat et leur en veut de douter autant. S'ils étaient sûrs d'eux, ça serait bien plus facile pour lui aussi.  
>Enfin, les parents blessés se révoltent : Non, pas question ! Ils insisteront encore. Ils se battront encore, assurent-ils, jusqu'au bout de leurs forces.<p>

**oOo**

Il est déjà trop tard, hélas. Tous leurs efforts ne font que retarder la triste échéance, de sursis en répit. Panoramix usé lui aussi par cette succession d'épreuves n'a plus la force de lutter. Il se doit d'être le druide de tout le village, pas le médecin personnel d'un seul tout petit être.  
>Les années lui ont apporté l'expérience – à défaut de la sagesse qu'il croyait posséder mais a peut-être bien perdue pour se lancer dans cette aventure démente – mais a également sapé ses forces. Il se rend compte qu'il ne lui reste plus énormément de temps à lui d'ailleurs et qu'il serait grand temps de se trouver un successeur. Mais dans l'état des choses, il lui est impossible de le faire.<p>

Quand la tragédie frappe, il l'accueille avec autant de soulagement que de culpabilité.

Le petit n'aura pas appris à parler, à marcher, à sourire beaucoup. Il a passé de justesse son premier hiver et puis, alors que ses pères ses reposaient un peu trop sur leurs lauriers, alors qu'ils le croyaient enfin définitivement sauvé, au printemps, il s'est éteint brusquement, sans que rien ne puisse plus y être fait cette fois.

Ce lien détruit, tout s'écroule doucement. Le druide n'est pas tout-puissant. Astérix et Obélix auront connu ensemble bien plus de douleur que de joie. Et que leur reste-t-il désormais ?

Au village, on les plaint beaucoup et aussi, pour essayer de se défaire du chagrin, à se révolter contre l'absurdité de cette situation, il arrive que les bons sentiments se changent en mauvais.

Certains ne sont pas loin de penser que leur projet était une terrible erreur dès le départ.

Pourquoi avoir voulu défier l'ordre établi ? Ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça. Ils pouvaient bâtir leur histoire et leur bonheur différemment. Tout le monde était content pour eux quand ils étaient tous les deux. Que voulaient-ils d'autre ?

Il aurait été tellement plus simple de s'établir comme gardes d'enfants pour les autres ; bien sûr les femmes auraient parlé, mais bien moins, et ils auraient évité toute cette tragédie.  
>Mais non, ça ne leur suffisait pas, pensaient-ils, d'avoir des enfants que par intermittence et par procuration !<br>Tous ces arguments qu'ils avaient soulevé eux-mêmes autrefois pour décider de…  
>Comme ils sonnent différemment désormais. Comme tout a changé…<br>Leurs idées passées, les décisions prises, toute leur histoire, ils les remettent en question.  
>Se relèveront-ils de cela ? Une fois de plus, une fois de trop en fait, rien n'est certain.<p>

**oOo**


	4. Une nouvelle vie

**oOo**

Il arrive, l'année suivante, que Pneumatix le courrier un jour livre un bien étrange colis.

De la part d'un légionnaire romain retraité, rentré au pays pour un trouver un amical souvenir de ses années de campagne : un enfant né à sa femme alors qu'il était au loin, à prendre des baffes chez les irréductibles Gaulois dans cette fichue garnison depuis plus d'un an !  
>Le soldat trompé ne l'a pas reconnu mais n'a pas eu pour autant le cœur de le faire simplement exposer, et l'a plutôt renvoyé à la source de ses malheurs : Gardez-le donc !<br>Que ça soit un sort plus ou moins cruel que de le confier au hasard de la pitié de ses concitoyens ou non, peu lui importait. Il croyait que ça serait une vengeance envers ses ennemis… à son insu, il n'en est peut-être rien.

Longtemps après qu'ils aient renoncé à leur désir, un enfant tombe du ciel dans les bras d'Astérix et Obélix.  
>C'est presque le ciel lui-même qui leur tombe sur la tête avec ce petit paquet des langes.<p>

Cette fois, les dames se gardent bien de commérer. Elles n'en pensent pas moins sans doute, mais n'osent plus rien dire à haute voix, craignant de provoquer le sort. Nul ici ne sait plus lire les tours du destin.

C'est qu'à ces deux là, le destin a joué bien trop de tours.

Se battre ensemble pour faire cet enfant, le mettre au monde, l'élever… simplement le garder en vie auprès d'eux, les avait rapprochés. Le perdre brutalement au contraire, a distendu leurs liens.  
>Des années d'amitié, d'amour et de complicité ne s'effacent pas si facilement, mais les épreuves elles aussi laissent des traces, des cicatrices, et ils ont pris de la distance l'un par rapport à l'autre, mettant entre eux tout le poids de leurs rêves anéantis.<p>

La douleur peut s'estomper doucement mais ne disparaîtra jamais. La tendresse entre eux a fait pour beaucoup place à de la mélancolie. Ils ont perdu des bouts d'eux-mêmes dans ce qui devait être l'union de leurs deux vies.

Une nouvelle chance qui s'offre n'est pas repartir à zéro non plus ; un autre enfant ne remplacera jamais celui qu'ils ont perdu.  
>(Et si pour se cacher de la douleur ils aimeraient prétendre parfois que rien n'est arrivé ? c'est impossible, d'ailleurs.)<p>

Mais peut-être… peuvent-ils tenter cette chance ? cette chance nouvelle, cette chance différente ? Ils pourraient se pardonner les erreurs passées, les défaillances, se faire de nouveau pleinement confiance l'un à l'autre et à l'avenir, et espérer que les dieux cette fois leur souriront…


End file.
